Underland's Future
by Chesh The Person
Summary: This is a twist of Alice In Wonderland pulling in Lewis Carroll's history as well.


**1.) Stuck With a Ren All Day**

_Alice drew her sword and prepared to smite down the creature…. _"Miss Dodgson" I look up sharply from my purple notebook and set down my red Sharpie pen, "Yes, Mr. Hanson?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "Miss Dodgson can you repeat for me the definition I gave without looking at the board?"

I sigh and look up at the ceiling and droll, "Chemistry is the science that studies forms, characteristics, and behavior of many basic forms of matter." He sighs, "Perfect, in the future Miss Dodgson, please refrain from writing stories in class."

I blush and close my notebook, pulling my AP Chemistry notes closer to myself. I hate being transferred to new schools, I don't know anybody at Our Lady Catherine's School, my mom moved quote un quote, "for the last time in high school." Why here? We could have moved anywhere but Fruitland, Idaho. What do they do here, grow potatoes. Ugh. I should probably return to the dullness of taking notes…

Finally the bell brings the end of class, what's next, my schedule reads, AP Chemistry- 1, AP World Studies- 2, AP Trigonometry- 3, and AP French Studies- 4, what a great morning. I gather my books and begin to walk out the science lab when Mr. Hanson stops me, "Miss Dodgson, I know it's your first day and i have read the glowing reports from previous schools but please set a good example in class."

"Yes, Mr. Hanson." He smiles.

"If you ever need anything, feel free to talk to me."

"Sure, Mr. Hanson." I get the whole "new girl" sentiment from teachers but honestly, I'm fine. I've moved school halfway through the school year every year. Until now, that is, mom said we wouldn't move anymore. Whatever. I scream. Sorry, this girl just jumped in front of me. "Hi! You're Jean, right? Jean Dodgson? Well, I'm Sally," she chirped flipping her hair and flashing a smile, "and I'm-"

I put my hand up to cut her off, "Did you say you're Sassy? Well, I figured that out for myself thanks, no I don't want to be your friend, I'm good, _THANKS_. By the way, your cake- I mean makeup- is cracking."

I stalk away as I hear her call after me, "Bitch!" Ohhh that's IT!

"Look, you uncultured swine, I'm not just some pushover, got it? So don't push your luck or you'll be very sorry. Leave me alone." She, and the boy whose arm she is hanging, on gasp and he begins to laugh. I turn on my heel, my wavy auburn hair flaring out behind me and I march away from my victory to the girl's bathroom. I set down my books and look at myself in the mirror, my big blue eyes still hold the fury from being made fun of. Well, I don't care if people make fun of me but I won't let them think that they can get away with it.. I pull out a hair tie and pull up my frizzy long hair into a bun. I mutter to my reflection, "Don't call me Jean...it's Alice…"

"It is?" I jump as a girl opens a stall door behind me. She has slightly curly brown hair pulled into a high pony and swept bangs partially covering her questioning green eyes.

"Uh…yeah. My name is Jean Alice Dodgson but I go by...Alice…" I nervously tug my left earlobe. She smiles at me.

"Hi, Alice. My name is Skyler Renny Petrovich. Nice to meet you," she glows. I do a little half smile and nod at her before pretending to return to my image and leaving. But it turns out I can't be rid of her that easily as she comes swiftly out of the bathroom, "Hey, Alice, wait up!" Soon a boy comes after her, "Ren! Ren, wait, where are you going!" I have stalkers, what next?

I stop and blurt out, "Skyler, nice to meet you, I have class. Bye."

She counters with, "Alice, what class? And call me Ren," then in the direction of the boy she shouts, "Gavin, come on we are almost to APWS!"

"You have AP World Studies?"

She finally reaches me and pants, "Yeah, you too?"

I nod and turn into the classroom behind me, "Nice of you to join us, are Miss Petrovich and Mister Petrovich with you, Miss Dodgson?" A very pretty young woman in a purple dress looks at me with a hint of amusement mixed with irritation. Ren bursts into the room with the boy and they both start groveling and apologizing. She holds up her hand and closes her eyes, "I trust you don't need help to your seats, if you wouldn't mind, please take them."

Ren motions for me to follow her as the boy leads the way to three desks in the back. Ren whispers, "This is Gavin, he's my brother."

I nod at Gavin and he returns the favor. I turn to the board and open my notes. Just as the teacher opens her mouth for lecture two girls and two boys come in laughing and sucking on lollipops. The young teacher rolls her eyes and sits on her desk, "What's your excuse this time Sally?" The girl who had jumped in front of me earlier stepped out of her boyfriend's- I can only assume he's her boyfriend as they are hanging on each other like monkeys- grasp and opens her mouth, "Why, Miss Warner, we had a little sweet tooth issue," she giggles and twirls her curls and the rest of her posse smirks, "we got you one too!" She pulls her lollipop out of her mouth and 'trips' making the sucker fly into Miss Warner's hair. Miss Warner closes her eyes and I can tell she's furious. "Miss Nipper, Mister Borner, please report to the principal's office. Miss Sissen, Mister Nipper, please take your seats."

Sally's smirk turns to shock, then anger, "EXCUSE ME? Who do you think you are, woman?" At this Miss Warner gets up from her desk and takes Sally's arm, "I think you need to leave now. You too, Mister Borner," she remarks, turning to the boy.

Sally rips her arm from Miss Warner's grasp and turns, scoffing, "Aaron, let's go." Sally slams the door behind them, making the blinds fall off the door.

Miss Warner sinks into her chair and covers her face with her hands, and then she glances up, "I'm very sorry class, why don't you have a discussion with your neighbor on a foreign countries political stance that differs from our own."

Ren and Gavin begin discussing with each other so I turn to the boy next to me, "Hi, I'm…" He smiles, "I know, Alice, I'm Aiden."

He sweeps his mop of curly brown hair from his hazel eyes in a smooth motion that made me fall in love. Yeah, I know, I sound like a lovesick puppy, but oh my gosh. That. Was. Amazing. I know he wants me to sit and stare as much as I want to so I turn away to my notes, "So, Aiden, what do you think of China's current political stance? I think they've come far but they could improve, not that America is any better. I think America has it all wrong…"

The bell trilled again, great, time for AP Trigonometry. I get up and Ren looks at me, "What class is next Alice?"

"AP Trigonometry." Her face brightens and she breaks into a wide smile.

"Me too! Looks like you have a similar schedule to mine," she snatches it out of my hands and gives a playful devious smile, "We have all the same classes! That's so cool! Looks like you are stuck with me and Gavin all day."

Great. She's actually really nice; I'm just not one for friends. I sigh and take back my schedule, "Well, I'll meet you there then, I need to get my book and calculator." She flounces away, taking Gavin by the hand and I head to my locker, nodding to Miss Warner on my way out. So far my teachers are all really great, Mr. Hanson is stern but I like him and Miss Warner is really interesting.

I get to my locker and open it's dull gray door and find my book and calculator. As I close the door, it reveals a smiling angel...I mean Aiden. "Hey," he sweeps his hair again.

"Maybe you should get a haircut; you can't keep your hands off of it."

He smiles a blinding smile, "Nah, I like it, it's my thing." I tug nervously at my earlobe, he's got me backed up against the cold metal, one of his arms used to prop himself at an angle over me. He so tall, oh hell, I feel like I'm falling. Dear god, please no. I can't fall for that "perfect guy," ugh it's so cliché. I swiftly duck under his arm and into freedom. "Bye," I call as I rush into the crowd of bodies. Damn, I'm sweating bullets here.

I make it to AP Trig alive but just barely, panting and nervous. I find Ren waving at me from the back, "Alice, come here, I want you to meet someone!" I reach the back and take my seat, "Alice, this is Lana."

I look up to see a girl staring at me with dark brown eyes from behind a sleek, thick curtain of mid-length, raven-black hair. She holds out a tan hand covered in rings, "Nice to meet you, Alice." Her velvety voice matches her looks perfectly.

"Nice to meet you, too." I shake her hand, what a firm grip, wow. Ren tries to engage me in conversation but I'm absorbed in something else, I see Aiden in the hallway...talking to someone...he looks so afraid…

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. Garrison." I move my gaze from Aiden to the teacher, it's Miss Warner! She had the same big blue eyes and soft blonde hair, but now it was straightened. But wait, she was wearing a blue dress now. What? I must look confused because Lana leaned over and said, "They're sisters."

Mrs. Garrison spotted me and said, "Welcome, Alice. Would you like to say anything?" I swallow and shake my head so hard I can hear my earrings rattle against each other. I glance back at the door and Aiden is gone. Damn it.

Trigonometry was easy, the whole class was shocked at my 'intelligence level' and Mrs. Garrison even gave me a candy. Strange, but kind. French Studies was with Mr. Oswald. He was an odd bird, actually, he looked like an owl. He had brown short hair, large eyes outlined by large, circular glasses and wore a sweater vest. Anyways, I sit down and am suddenly swarmed by Lana, Aiden, Ren and Gavin. Ren looks around and says, "Okay guys, we should say three things about ourselves to get to know Alice."

Gavin rolls his eyes and mutters, "Do you ever stop counseling?" Ren shot him a look that shut him up and started, "Gavin and I are step-siblings, I like chocolate and my favorite color is purple."

Lana rolls her eyes but consents, "I have a tattoo on my back, I moved here from Costa Rica and I think this is stupid." Aiden and Gavin laughed, Ren scowls and looks at Aiden.

"Me? Oh, fine. I like to skateboard with Lana, my favorite color is green...um...my last name is Nipper."

Wait hold the phone, isn't that Sally and the not-boyfriend's last name. He must have picked up on my confusion, "Yes, Jaden and Sally are my step-siblings." How, how is this possible? I mean, Aiden's no gem but he's related to that bitch? At least not by blood, could be worse. Ren looks expectantly at Gavin and he sighs, "I believe in life after death, I'm the same age as Ren, I was born on Easter."

"Oh, how cute, the nerd herd is sharing!" I look up to see Sally's friend and the non-boyfriend dubbed Jaden smirking at up.

"Oh, brother, why don't you join us," Jaden requests slyly. Aiden just shakes his head. "Oh, but sister wants to speak with you so very much!" Is that a flicker of fear in his eyes? He gets up slowly, nods to me, squeezes Lana's shoulder and walks off. Lana's gaze follows him to his sister who begins to primp him and say words we can't hear, Lana turns her attention back to the table and lays her head down on the table. Ren attempts to brighten the mood, "What about you, Alice? What are your three things?"

I glance around nervously, "Umm…" what should I say? I have no idea what to tell them about me. "Well, I don't have a dad...I have lived in thirty-six places...and...I was born in Tuscany."

They all look somber, "I'm sorry, Alice," Ren rubs my hand.

"It's okay, I like moving, I never really had any friends in the other places anyway so-" Her face makes me stop.

"Alice, I was talking about your father."

"Oh," I laugh and they all look confused, "No, it's ok. I never knew him. He and mom just decided to part, he died in England. My mom is president of an international shipping company that is based in England, that why we move so much," I add to lighten the mood but to no avail. I return to my colorful pasta salad Mom made for dinner last night.

*.*.*

I really should start driving, I have an American car and a driver's license I just don't know the roads. I look out the bus window at the farmland, it's not like there are any landmarks here, it's pretty flat. It's that kind of beautiful plainness, you know? I like the simplicity of it, so much better than Milan, whew, that was a CITY! I pull out my purple notebook; _She drew her sword and taunted, "I dare you! Come and fight me, cowards!" She chops the dragon's head off in one swift movement, "Let your beast do the dirty work? Why you yellow-bellied - _"Yellow-bellied? Nice vocabulary." I snap the notebook shut and turn at the sound of a smooth voice, it's Aiden. He holds his hands up, "I'm defenseless!"

"Why aren't you driving home with Sassy and Non-boyfriend?" He smirks at my names for his step-siblings.

"I saw you get on the bus, all I had to do is tell the driver I'm here and he needs to stop by my house," he gestures to the seat I'm in alone, "mind if I sit with you?" I tug on my earlobe and shrug, which he takes as a warm welcome. "I like your earrings." Wow, such a charmer.

"Thanks, Aiden, I like your earlobes." He snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Why cartilage piercings? Why don't you have piercings in your lobes?" Do I have to have a reason for everything, I shrug.

"Don't you have a thing for Lana?" He blushes, finally he shuts up. For once he has nothing to say. Thank God. I revel in the silence for a while which, of course, has to be broken.

"Can I come over?" What? What am I supposed to do with that? I don't even know you.

"I barely know you...and my mom won't be home...probably…" I stammer. He shrugs. "Sure." His face breaks into a blinding smile. WHAT DID I JUST SAY? Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid. Dear God, why.

"Carol!" I hear the bus driver croak. I jump up and usher him out of the booth and down the stairs, nodding at the driver before I leave. The bus creaks to life and rumbles away in a black cloud of exhaust. I breath in, under the smell of gas is petrichor, my favorite smell in the world. It's drizzling; I pull my hair down out of my bun. Ugh, it's so frizzy when it rains, the only place it behaved was Russia…I start walking to the carport.

"Come on, don't just stand there." I swear he's like a turkey; amazed by rain. Maybe he was just soaking my home in in all of its glory. I hear a little mewl and look down, "Oh hello there! Aren't you adorable!"

"Why thank you, Alice!"

"Shut up, Aiden, I was talking with this little prince." I pick up the tiny kitten and it purrs like a car motor. "What's your name, little prince? Hmm? How about...Roger?" The kitten seems content, that's enough for me, I set him on my shoulder and unlock the front door. Glancing back at the carport I see mom's car is gone, oh well.

*.*.*

"So should we start on homework?" I glance at my notebook, AP Trig- page 452 #4-42, Art- draw a cup, AP Chem- page 387, #3-19, AP Lit- read the first 40 pages of _The Republic_.

"Sure, can we start with Trig?" He smiles and nods, at least he's versatile. I grab my Trig book and open to the page on which our homework starts.  
After Trig we finished Chem and Lit. I tap my phone to check the time, 5:56 flashes at me. "Do you want to eat here, Aiden?" He shrugs, great, he certainly takes lead. I get up and walk to the kitchen, what to make? I look in the pantry, bread...that's all we have? We need to hit a store. I look in the fridge but all we have is mozzarella cheese. Ugh, the store is sounding better and better. In our produce basket we have a tomato...we have a basil plant in the garden, I could make caprice sandwiches, "How do caprice sound?" Again, he shrugs. Whatever. I love caprice so he can just deal with it.

I hear Roger's plea for food, "Ok, cutie, I'll find you something to eat, you can share Japan's food." Japan is my Burmese cat, she loves kittens so she should be okay with Roger.

I finish the sandwiches and bring a plate of them to the living room with two glasses of water, we don't even have ice. "Aiden, let's take a break, ok? We've been working for almost three hours." He looks up and tosses his Chem book aside.

"I've almost finished, just have seven Chem problems left, what's the Octet rule?"

"Ugh, can we NOT talk about Chemistry? I'm so done and I haven't even started." I grab the gray remote and flip on the TV, BBCA is on. I hear Gordon Ramsay shouting, "What is this shit? You call that food?" I settle down, my back against the couch's mismatched cushions. Aiden reaches behind me and I freeze. Oh my gosh, he's soooo not going to do THAT is he? But I calm as he grabs the patchwork quilt and pulls it over our laps, setting the TV dinner tray on our knees. "I can't believe this."

He turns to me in confusion, "What? Ramsay is always like this, I thought you watched Kitchen Nightmares?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, I know. It's not that, it's that you're here. I only met you today it's so un-me. I mean, it's like we are in some high school summer flick movie."

"Yeah, okay Alice," his tone patronizes me, like patting a dog on the head. I backhand him, not too hard, just enough to get his attention, "Shut up, Aiden."

After dinner we finish Chemistry, "Well, I'd better head home."

I nod him off, it was an interesting day but I'm too tired to think about it.


End file.
